


True love's kiss

by Bashfyl



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Ficlet, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bashfyl/pseuds/Bashfyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dereks baby brother is a spark, they think he is "just a human", they should have known better. Derek really should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love's kiss

Dereks little brother Merek wasn't a werewolf, he was a spark+ like Stiles and everyone thought he was "just human" but he knew he was magic because his whole family was magic.

So he researched like the smart kid he is and he learned and he practiced in secret, which was great, until Derek smelled a weird smell with Merek's scent mixed in and thinks maybe it's a witch, so he comes charging in to rescue his baby brother and instead he startles Merek and Merek accidentally throws magic at Derek. Before his eyes his big brother turns into a large black wolf.

Derek is stuck. He is stuck as a wolf for a couple years. Talia did everything she could to help Merek develope his gift so he could undo what he did but nothing worked and Derek is miserable. Sometimes even his family forgets that he is a person and treat him like a pet.

Everything changes though the day Cora gets paired with Stiles Stillinski for a history project. She brings him home to work on it because the Sheriff doesn't trust teenagers alone in his house, not after a lifetime of Stiles+Scott. So here is this human in a werewolf den and he is loud. Everything about him, his heartbeat, his movements, his clothes, so freaking loud, But so are the Hales. He loves it. 

Derek smells him and comes charging into the room. Home, Pack, Mate, but he has no way to communicate these things. He skids to a stop when he sees him, the one who smells like home, who for some reason is with his baby sister. The boys face lights up when he sees the huge "dog" skid across the floor and he reacts as only a Stiles can. Instead of being scared of the terrifying beast he wants to cuddle it. So with an exclamation of "OMG he's beautiful!" He holds his hand out to Derek and let's him take in his scent and when he doesn't get mauled he throws his arms around the wolf murming about how gorgeous he is and what a precious guy he is. He buries his face in Dereks scruff and Derek makes a low rumbling noise that sounds a whole lot like a cat purring and not at all like a noise a dog/wolf should be making. 

The family is in shock because Derek is letting himself be cuddled on the floor in the entryway. As they look on Stiles pulls back to gaze into Dereks eyes and Derek takes his chance to taste. He licks right up the side of Stiles' face and Stiles laughs and wipes his cheek off on the shoulder of his flannel shirt. He then puts one hand on either side of Dereks face and kisses him right on his snout. 

There is a noise like a crack of thunder or a gunshot and then Dereks fur is receding, his bones shifting and Stiles is left with 200 pounds of naked male werewolf in his lap and hands. Behind them Merek snorts and mutters, "true loves kiss" shaking his head.


End file.
